A conventional infant swing is typically designed to provide a soothing swing motion for a young child. The swing is generally bulky in size due to the need for a large, stable frame to support a suspended seat, and is therefore typically confined to a set location in a home. One of the difficulties of the conventional swing is that a caretaker is unable to move the swing with the child in the seat due to its bulkiness and its inflexibility to fit in different living spaces.